Daddy, I'm Pregnant
by insomniasucks
Summary: The three dreaded words no man ever wants to hear come out of his teenaged daughter's mouth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto and Ino are married. They have four kids.**

**Namiko ; 18**

**Nami ; 17**

**Nino ; 15**

**Nina ; 7**

* * *

Nino Namikaze was cute. And she knew it. It was too bad her looks were deceiving. Cunning, sassy and even promiscuous. Just another princess, belonging to a very powerful and important family. Being one of the hokage's daughter was certainly something, likewise, it was important she keep her honor.

This news would surely put the Uchiha scandal to shame.

Teenage pregnancy- or rather, pregnancy out of wedlock was highly discouraged in their village. It wasn't banned, in the case of rape on a mission, or accidents. But Nino was a different story, she wasn't clumsy, she didn't make any mistakes. Everything she did was intentional.

Even getting herself pregnant at the age of fifteen.

She wasn't a whore, contrary to what the villagers think. She just got bored of the same guy every week. She didn't even have sex that often, just occasionally, say, once or twice a month. At least, that's how she justified it.

She figured it'd be best to tell her mother first, sure they didn't get along. But it was better than telling her envious older sister. And naive younger sister. There was no way in hell she was breaking the news to either her father or older brother first.

Walking the streets she practically owned, Nino kept her stare on the hokage tower. No doubt her mother would be in there. She found herself running, chakra pumping through her feet on the dirt road.

She arrived there in no time. Most would think she'd be nervous or maybe a little shaken up, but nope, Nino maintained her composure easily. "Ma?" she called.

"Nino?" her mother, Ino, stuck her head out of a door, raising an eyebrow, "You're home early."

She nodded and started pacing towards her, examining her face. Tracing every little wrinkle, imperfection, and blemish on her mother's near-flawless face. Ino Yamanaka payed a generous amount of yen to slow her aging as much as possible. She swatted her daughter's hand away gently, "Nino, stop that."

She put her hand back to her side slowly, and questioned casually, "So, what age do you want grandchildren?"

Her mother gasped, "Are you saying I'm old?"

"No," Nino shook her head, "trust me forty three is the new twenty five."

"Haha." She hissed dryly, "Enjoy your youth, before you know it you'll have a husband and four kids to raise."

"Yeah, it might be sooner than you think." the younger blonde murmured.

Pupil less eyes narrowed at her snide remark. "Excuse me?"

Nino examined her red fingernails, frowning a little at their condition. "I'm pregnant."

Nothing was said. Nino because she didn't think it was a big deal. And Ino because if she said anything it would probably just be threats and swears. After a few moments she managed to calm down her ragged breathing, "Nino. What did you say."

"I told you I was pregnant?" She repeated, like her mother was senile and hadn't heard right.

This was worse than the time she had taken her to the gynecologist who told them her hymen was broken. Nino claimed it was due to vigorous ninja activities and Ino, while still suspicious, had believed her. Biggest mistake of her life. She should have seen it coming. She shouldnt've let her wear those tight short skirts. She shouldn't have let her out that late, extending her curfew. That was the problem, they cut Nino too much slack, gave her too much freedom. And now, as a result this was the consequence.

Nino watched her mother, and looked a bit hurt, "What's wrong? Didn't you always want grandchildren? I thought you'd be happy."

"Yes!" she snapped, "When I'm really old and knitting their bibs, but now? While you still have so much to live for? You ought to be ashamed of yourself young lady." Her daughter started walking away at this point, "And just where do you think you're going Nino? We are not talking about this. Get back here right now!"

The girl didn't stop walking.

"**Nino**." she warned one more time.

"Ugh, seriously mom, this is why I didn't want to tell you." Was the last thing she heard before Nino ran up the stairs to her father's office, her curly blonde pigtails jumping with every step.

"Just wait until your father hears about this." She spat, annoyed that her daughter was such an irresponsible brat.

Nino rolled her shoulders, leave it to her mom to get her in a foul mood. She shook her head, clearing her mind of any unwanted thoughts. She was now standing in front of her father's office's door. Her dad had always been the one who spoiled her, she was after all a daddy's girl. And out of his three daughters, Nino knew she was the favorite.

She fixed her skirt before knocking and entering. A peeve of Naruto's. Why the hell would someone knock if they just proceeded to enter anyway? He was signing something at his desk when she walked to him and cleared her throat, "Daddy."

He exhaled some of the stress before looking up and smiling warmly, "Nino,"

"You know you're the best daddy in the world right?" He frowned, not this again.

Naruto sighed, "How much do you want."

She giggled, "I don't want any money, well not yet."

He arched an eyebrow, "Then what do you want?"

Putting a tan hand on her hip she pouted, "I'm actually a little hurt you think I only come to you when I need something."

"Hey, you only have yourself to blame for that one." He chuckled softly, "But really, what is it?"

"Okay, promise you wont get mad but.." she started, more excited than necessary.

He watched his daughter intently with sharp eyes, "_But_..?"

"I'm pregnant!" She put her hands in the air, like it was a good surprise.

Pregnant. Pregnant? His fifteen year old daughter? His baby girl? His favorite daughter? The same one he was giving a piggyback ride to and pulling teeth out for, just yesterday? She was still a little girl.

He let out an airy dry laugh, "You're kidding right?"

His daughter looked genuinely confused, "..No? Why would I joke about that?" her arms were crossed.

This couldn't possibly be the truth. Nino was innocent. She was his precious angel. His sweet pumpkin pie. Before he knew it he found himself angry, "Nino. Is this the truth?" he eyed her dangerously. It was the first time she saw him look at her like that.

"Would I ever lie to you?" She was taking this too lightly.

The hokage stood, his chair kicked out of the way. "With who's baby?"

Nino looked up, raising a finger to her chin thoughtfully she replied, "I'm not sure, it could be some Inuzuka's or maybe.."

She had said more and was still talking, but Naruto had zoned out at this point. Was she serious? Did his own idiot of a daughter not know who her unborn child's father was? Was she really that much of a whore? Why didn't anyone tell him? Had he been that oblivious this entire time?

"Get out."

Her eyes widened, shocked with a tinge of anger. "What?" This wasn't her daddy, he never talked to her like that.

His head was bowed, "Nino, leave right now." he seethed.

She blew air out of her nose, "Fine." The door was slammed loudly.

Naruto took that as the cue to throw the scrolls of his desk. This was an outrage. His fingers itched with the desire to strangle someone, preferably the damn bastard who impregnated his daughter.

Nino was now running through the village, angry that her parents were so inconsiderate. They should be grateful goddamnit! They were the ones always complaining about them growing up too fast and that they should stay young. Well, now she was prepared to give them another baby they could raise, and they freaked over it. She was running so fast, she didn't really watch where she was going and ran into two bodies.

Nino staggered back a few steps, holding her head, when she blunk and looked up at the familiar faces.

Her older siblings.

"Look who it is," her sister sneered. Namiko, her older brother, only stared indifferently.

Her younger sister rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Nami."

"Respect, loser." she flicked her forehead.

Nino's nose scrunched up, "You should start being nicer to me, otherwise, you're not going to be anyone's godmother." she began to push past her sisters shoulder, when Nami grabbed her arm, "What are you talking about brat?"

Nino pulled her arm back, rubbing it slowly, "Haven't you heard? I'm pregnant."

Both of their jaws dropped, Nami contained her happiness, because she knew it was only a matter of time before the slut got knocked up. And Namiko tried holding his anger, but couldn't. Instead, he balled his fists and dashed.

He could feel the anger flowing through his veins, his blood boiling with every passing second. Because, what the hell? He knew Nino wasn't the hardest girl to get with. But he didn't know she was that easy. Namiko would be damned if he was an uncle at the age of eighteen. He was already tired from a long mission, but apparently all it took was two words from his idiot of a sister and he was ready to fight the every teenage male in the hidden leaf village.

His sapphire eyes narrowed at every guy he saw, young or old. When he recognized someone standing in the middle of girls. Girls that Nino hung out with. Girls that Misuke Uchiha took turns laying. Son of a bitch.

He pried some girls hand off the bastards shoulder, and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out of the crowd. "Hey! Hey, watch it!"

"Was it you?" the blonde growled, throwing him to the floor.

The Uchiha got up and dusted his clothes, he was fixing his collar while asking, "What are you talking about?"

"Did you have sex with my sister?" he yelled.

The boy's dark eyes blunk, "No-wait, which one?"

A blow to the chest.

Misuke coughed and shook his head, "I was just kidding!" He knew better than to try and get with the hokage's daughters.

Namiko watched him through narrowed eyes, "Stay away from them, or I'll kill you."

Misuke eyed him in disbelief, "Bro, do you even lift?"

**_unununununununununununununun ununununununununuunununununu nun_**

"Ino. Did she tell you?"

She blew a strand of hair out of her face, "Who? Our daughter? That she was pregnant?"

Naruto felt his skin ache at the mention of that word. Pregnant. It wasn't nice hearing it out of his wife's mouth four times before, and its still not nice hearing it out of his daughters mouth now.

"Did you know she was sleeping with other people?"

"No," Ino sighed, "but I sort of suspected it."

He was quiet. The silence he set when he was either really really angry, or sad.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I _supposed _to tell you?" She snapped. "That your daughter's a whore and has sex with every boy she lays her eyes on?"

Naruto slammed his hands on his desk, "So you also knew she lost her virginity, and you never told me right?"

She took a deep breath, "You want me to tell you everything, or do you want your daughter to?"

"**Our**." he corrected bitterly, "Now go call them over for dinner, I want to talk to them all, as a family."

Ino's pale blue eyes blazed, "_Don't _tell me what to do."

The door shut and Naruto slammed his face on his desk. _Women._

**_unununununununununununununun ununununununununuunununununu nun_**

Nina, the youngest Namikaze alive, watched everyone around the table carefully. Though only seven, she was quite perceptive. She felt this massive tension in the air, it seemed every blonde at the table was mad at something, if not each other.

Namiko drummed his fingers on the tabletop boredly, resting his chin with his other hand.

Naruto kept a hard stare at Ino.

And viceversa.

Nami locked her eyes on her sister, smirking victoriously. Waiting for her father to yell at her.

Nino had her arms crossed and was annoyed with everyone there.

"Is something wrong?" she piped up with her small voice.

Nino kept her glare at her parents and siblings, murmuring, "I'm pregnant and they're mad."

Their father took his eyes off their mother for the first time, "Goddamnit Nino, why do you say it like its nothing?"

"Because it _is _nothing, daddy!"

Nina blunk, musing quietly, "You're going to have a baby?"

Everyone kept quiet. Nina wailed with joy, "Oh can we keep her please? Its gonna be a girl right? We can play together and I'll do her hair and-"

"You're not actually serious about keeping the baby?" Namiko looked at his pregnant sister incredulously.

Nino gasped clutching her stomach as if the baby could hear, "I'm not going to get an abortion!"

Namiko cringed at how fast his sister jumped to conclusions, "I didn't say abortion, moron. I meant adoption."

"It's not like anyone would adopt it anyway, I say abort it." Nami shrugged.

"Nami!" Ino berated, how dare she.

Nina looked ready to cry, "You're going to kill the baby?!"

"Thats enough." Naruto growled sternly.

Everyone went silent.

Until there was giggling in the group, who would be laughing at a time like this? You could only imagine their surprise when they saw it was coming from Nino.

"Is this funny to you, young lady?" her mother tilted her head, fuming.

Nino put a hand on her mouth, stifling her laughter enough to reply, "Well yeah, because I was just kidding."  
Another silence. This one of confusion.

"So wait," Naruto buried his hands in his hair, "no baby?"

"Nope." she smiled.

Ino didn't know if she was glad or sad. Well, everything happens for a reason, perhaps now wasn't the time.

Namiko coughed, "Oh, well then, mom could I take a few flowers from the shop?"

She arched a brow, since when did her son like flowers? "For what?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I kinda landed a few guys in the hospital on accident."

* * *

**Yeah, this was supposed to be a crackfic humor, but..it got kinda angsty with the Namikaze's. I think this is going to turn into a series of oneshots regarding how other families take it.**

**Please review, it'd mean a lot ! :D**


End file.
